Grandad Trotter - (Edward Trotter)
Edward Kitchener Trotter, often referred to as grandad, was a fictional character on Only Fools and Horses and its prequel Rock & Chips. He was the father of Reg, father-in-law of Joan, grandfather of Del, step grandfather of Rodney and great-grandfather of Damian. He originally appeared in 24 episodes, including Christmas episodes Christmas Crackers and Thicker Than Water. He was played by Lennard Pearce and later Phil Daniels. Backstory '1905-1959' Edward "Ted" Trotter was born in Tobacco Road, Bermondsey, London in 9th July 1905, the second eldest of three children to Jack Trotter Snr and Victoria Trotter. He had and older brother George Trotter and two younger brothers Jack Trotter and Albert Trotter born c1915. Edward marred at a young age in 1923 to Violet Trotter and they had one son Reg Trotter in 1924. In 1924, he got a job as a painter and decorator but got the sack after a day for wallpapering over a serving hatch. He later got a job as a security guard at a factory. '1960-1964' In January 1960, Grandad was thrown out of his flat in Deptford by Violet after she found out about his affair with Alice Ball during the war. Ted would move in with his son Reg, daughter-in-law Joan, and grandson Del in Orchard Street that same month, and would stay there until they moved into Sir Walter Raleigh Tower in September that same year. In early January 1964, when Joan's declining health prevented her from getting out of bed, Reg ran off, but Grandad stayed behind to help Del out with Rodney before taking him over to Violet's house, while Del called Dr. Becker, who examined Joan before calling for an ambulance. The next day, Grandad and Rodney would meet up with Del at the hospital to see Joan. After Joan died on 12th March 1964 due to an alcohol-related illness, Grandad would look after Rodney, while Del and Reg ignored each other. When Reg walked out on his family on Del's 19th birthday that same year, Grandad refused to believe that his own son was spineless. For the rest of 1964, after Joan died and Reg ran away, Grandad would take turns with Violet and Reenie Turpin in babysitting Rodney while Del was conducting business at the market. In 1970, Grandad turned 65 so got his pension. 1981-1985 Grandad was about 75-76 in 1981. By then he was the elderly chief tenant of the flat as Del and Rodney gave him the housekeeping money. He was a pretty crafty man as well, he conned Del out of £50 by betting that his latest scheme would fail. Del had handed him 1000 leaflets to distribute around Peckham for his Trotters Ethnic Tours business but Grandad threw all the leaflets in the dust chute. Del found this out after no one turned up for the tour. Del had admitted defeat due to no one turning up but then went to throw a sign saying "Trotters Ethnic Tours Departure Point" in the dust chute and saw the 1000 leaflets. Grandad was quite a bad cook and always used to overcook the food or burn it. In December 1983, Grandad was pleased to see the return of his son Reg to the fold after 18 years. Del was angry as Reg had left him, Rodney and Grandad when Del an Rodney's mum died. Reg pretended that Del was not his son so he could reclaim his position as head of the family. This was done by doctoring a blood test when he told Del and Rodney they may have a hereditary blood disorder he has got. Del and Rodney were given the all clear. The truth outed when Del checked with Dr Becker. Del soon sent Reg packing. Grandad finally realised Reg was just a dirty conniving git. In early to mid 1984, Grandad and Rodney mocked Del Boy jokingly about his latest scheme, when he wanted to be an oil tycoon by buying a oil rig for £400 off a Scotsman. Rodney said oil rigs cost £1000'000s upon £1000'000s and they weigh 100'000 tonnes and are about 40 to 50 miles offshore. In early January 1985, just after New Year's, Grandad slipped over in the doorway of his bedroom and was taken into hospital as his health worsened due to a stroke. He said bonjour to this mortal curl, or in shortened terms - died, in January 1985 aged 79. He was buried in Peckham Cemetery. His younger brother Albert then came to live with Del and Rodney. Memorable info *'Born': 9th July 1905 *'Died': January 1985 *'Full Name': Edward Trotter *'Parents': Jack Trotter and Victoria Trotter (Unknown Maiden Surname) *'Siblings': Albert Trotter, George Trotter, Jack Trotter, *'Grandfathers': Arthur Trotter *'Grandmothers': Emilia Trotter *'Spouse': Violet Trotter (1923-1965) *'Children': Reg Trotter (1924) *'Grandchildren': Derek Trotter *'Great Grandchildren': Damien Trotter *'Adoptive Grandchildren': Rodney Trotter *'Nephews': Stan Trotter *'Occupation': Painter and decorator (1924-??), Security Guard (1939-??), Retired (1971-1985) Observations Personality List of Appearances Only Fools And Horses 1981 *Big Brother - (8th September 1981) *Go West Young Man - (15th September 1981) *The Second Time Around (29th September 1981) *A Slow Bus To Chingford (6th October 1981) *The Russians Are Coming (13th October 1981) *Christmas Crackers (28th December 1981) 1982 *The Long Legs Of the Law (21st October 1982) *Ashes To Ashes (28th October 1982) *A Losing Streak (4th November 1982) *No Greater Love (11th November 1982) *The Yellow Peril (18th November 1982) *It Never Rains..(25th November 1982) *A Touch Of Glass (2nd December 1982) *"Christmas Trees" (27th December 1982) *Diamonds Are For Heather (30th December 1982) 1983 *Homesick (10th November 1983) *Healthy Competition (17th November 1983) *Friday The 14th (24th November 1983) *Yesterday Never Comes (1st December 1983) *May The Force Be With You - (8th December 1983) *Wanted (15th December 1983) *"Who's A Pretty Boy (22nd December 1983) *Thicker Than Water (25th December 1983) 1984 *Licensed To Drill - (1984) Rock And Chips (Only Fools And Horses prequel set in 1960-1962) *Rock And Chips (24 January 2010) *Five Gold Rings (29 December 2010) *The Frog And The Pussycat (28 April 2011) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Trotter family. Category:Characters first seen in 1981. Category:Characters last seen in 1984. Category:Main characters. Category:Only Fools And Horses deaths. Category:Soldiers. Category:Security guards. Category:Pensioners. Category:1923 marriages. Category:1985 deaths. Category:Rock And Chips Characters.